


Me and my friends are lonely

by Gay_hitman



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hitman/pseuds/Gay_hitman
Summary: A short story inspired by a song I like calledMe and my friends are lonely by- MattMaesonEdd gets grabbed by a man and stabbed/ choked to death in the woods as Tom tries to find him and save him before it’s too late(I do not write about the real-life versions of these characters. The writings of this work are purely fictional, and do not represent the real people.)





	Me and my friends are lonely

I- can’t open up to you..

“It’s-been four months since...Edd died..” Tom mumbles as tears run down his cheeks while Tord holds him close on the couch. “He- he didn't deserve it... any of it..” he chokes, wiping tears from his empty black eyes. “I know..” Tord whispers as they sit alone in the cold room

Me and my friends are lonely  
I don’t know what to do..  
I always figured I'd be, the one to die alone

 

It’s been so quiet for weeks. Edd didn’t deserve anything that happened to him.  
Matt’s been quiet for a while, Staying up in his locked room only coming out for small portions of food at a time. As for Tom and Tord. They tried not to mention the incident, but ended up finding themselves grieving over Edds grave as the newly dug soil slowly sprouts into shades of beautiful green grass. 

I've met murdering folk  
And they took one of our own  
They took our innocent home

Edd was murdered.  
Stabbed brutally in front of Tom to be exact 

“S-stOp!” He chokes being strangled by a man, being dragged away into the black parts of the empty woods. “Tom!” He screeches as the blue hooded man runs faster towards him as Matt and Tord follow behind him.  
“Would you shut up!” The man mutters covering Edds mouth his his disgusting sweaty hand. “let go of him you crack heads!”  
The man stops behind a large tree as Tom tries to catch up.  
“I’m afraid This is where you journey ends” 

Is it stressing all the things that you have morally accepted?  
Is it vexing wearing clothes that you have bled in?

The man holds Edds neck against the tree, choking him.  
Edd tried to breath. It didn't work out so well. He would just cough and choke as he struggles to get out of the mans grasp.  
“PLea-“ Edd stops, as his runny tear streaked face freezes in pain  
The knife had penetrated stomach  
Bleeding out like carbon trapped in a soda can. Spilling out when the pressure unloads from the can.  
His breathing became rough, blood started running from his mouth as he stood there staring into the man’s pink tinted eyes. 

 

Picture perfect victim, overwhelmed and so sadistic  
I was looking for a purpose, what a chance you had some with you  
On the street when I forgot, the city breathes when I do not

“EDD! EDD PLEASE-“ Tom yells violently choking on adrenaline filled tears as they run down his face.  
The man looks up hearing Tom closer before running off.  
“T-om” Edd spills out as the knife, penetrating his his stomach digs deeper as he slides down the rotting tree. “EDD!” Tom yells hearing the sliding of leaves behind a tree seeing the green hooded cola lover. “No- no no no.. Edd- edd please” he says as heavier tears form in his eyes at the sight of his friend.

If I leave it does not stop here no So is there any treason in the tricky little price I pay?  
Oh is there any treason in the tricky little price I pay?

Matt curls up, feeling the pain in his stomach from lack of food.  
He had become skinny and pale like something had sucked all of his bubbly joy out of him along with his blood and mental stability. It’s been a while since Tom and Tord have seen Matt. It’s almost like he disappeared. 

I can't open up to you  
Me and my friends are lonely  
I don't know what to do

Tom wants revenge. Revenge for taking Edds life from him, revenge for taking someone away who mattered so much to too many people, revenge for taking the source of his happiness.  
Tom couldn’t go a day without stopping by Edds empty cold room. Sitting on his bed, can’t helping but to cry. 

“Edd- If you…can hear me. I don’t know what to do anymore…Matt isint eating and doesn’t speak anymore and Tords just become angry at everything...please....come back ” Tom says out his voice breaking within a rising sob into the empty room feeling loneliness constrict around him like a snake squeezing its prey until it stops breathing.  
Without Edd everything was different  
Everything was quiet but the soft saunters of hidden sobs under sleeves and hands 

I always figured I'd be the one to die alone

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty right


End file.
